Learning to walk again
by ShadowRiki
Summary: Ash during the battle with Tapu Coco accidentally fell off a cliff, and of course Professor Kukui, trying to help. When he brings it to the hospital, he is told that ash will temporarily be unable to walk.
1. Hospital

Pov Ash

I'm fighting Tapu Koko, and Professor Kukui is watching me. I'm with Pikachu standing next to the cliff, but it doesn't scare me.

\- Pikachu thunderbolt! I ordered Pikachu, and he tried to hit Tapa Koko.

But he dodged it, and rapid jump decided to to attack Pikachu.

\- Pikachu Dodge! I said.

But I said too late, because he flew into Pikachu, and he meanwhile crashed into me, and we flew off the cliff. Last thing I heard before I hit the ground.:

\- Ash!...

Pov Kukui

I quickly jumped to cliff fortunately there was not so highly, but his its feet fell on stones. Tapu Koko did not have time to grab Ash, and he is now there. I wanted to go down, but an ancient deity took Ash's body and brought it to me. He also brought Pikachu, who seems to be unharmed.

I quickly checked Ash's pulse, and he was. I have to get him to the hospital right away to be checked out. I took Ash in my arms, and Pikachu jumped on my shoulder, and watched his master. I was about to leave when the ancient deity stood before me.

\- Koko... - he said miserably.

\- It's not your fault... It's all my fault. I should have told him to step away from the edge. - I told him.

After those words, he disappeared very quickly. I went to the hospital so the doctors could examine his body. After all, with a fall of 8-11 metres, may end very badly. It really was my fault, why am I dismissive of Ash's defense? I can't understand it. I want to do the best I can, but I end up doing nothing. Okay, now we need to get ash to the hospital.

*After a while*

Now I sit in the hall with Pikachu ash. When I brought it to the hospital, I was asked to wait in the lobby. I gave them ash and sat in the waiting area. I was really worried about ash, what if something happened to him? I promised to take care of him, I promised his mother he'd be all right. And then my phone vibrated, I took it out and saw that I wrote Burnet. I forgot to tell her I took ash to the hospital. She's probably home.

Burnett: where are you? I don't remember you saying you were going anywhere.

Kukui: I'm in the hospital.

Burnet: did something happen to you?

Kukui: not with me, but with Ash. He fell off a cliff while fighting Tapu Koko.

Burnett: I'll be right there.

Kukui: Not worth, I'll take his if that.

Burnet: No, I'll come anyway. That's settled.

Kukui: Okay, I'm waiting for you.

_

I decided not to argue with my wife because I knew I couldn't convince her. I put the phone back. Pikachu fell asleep in my lap, and I slowly stroked him, he muttered something softly. Ash... I haven't even noticed how close you've become to me... And for Burnett, too. He's obviously made to make new friends. I don't know, I sat there for about 15 minutes, and my wife came running in.

She saw me sitting up, and she knew. She sat down beside me.

\- You okay? - Asked Burnet.

\- I'm all right. - I said.

\- I can see that's not true. You're worried about Ash, aren't you?

\- I can't hide anything from you. Yes it is. - I said.

Then we talked about something else. At this time, woke up Pikachu, he just sat on my lap. I don't know how long we talked, but the doctor came over.

\- What's the matter with him, doctor? - I asked.

"He's all right now. But he has a fracture in both legs that we can fix... But there's one thing I have to say.

"And?" My wife asked.

\- He'll have to learn to walk again. The doctor said and I was shocked.

Now ash can't walk... Or rather he can, but he will have to learn to walk again.

\- You can go to the room. The doctor said, and Burnet and I went into the room.

Pikachu jumped on my shoulder. We went to the door leading to the room, I opened it, and we went in. Ash was lying in a hospital bed, obviously still unconscious. In the window, I found that it was already evening. So we are here till sat evening.

I sat next to Ash, and Pikachu decided to sit on the edge of the bunk.

\- So, sir, when the boy is discharged, I suggest this: you can take a wheelchair so the boy can temporarily move around, or you can refuse it. The doctor said.

I thought about it and decided I didn't need it. After all he can move, this will be simply temporarily.

\- Refuse. - I said firmly.

\- Are you sure? - Asked Burnet.

\- Yes, I'm sure. - I said firmly.

\- All right, I'll go then. You can stay here tonight if you want. If you need anything, just call the doctor on duty. - Said the doctor leaving the room.

Darling, how are you going to get ash around? - Asked Burnet.

\- I will wear it on myself, it is temporary

I looked at ash, and I saw him trying to open his eyes. I knew he was waking up after all.

\- Where am I?...


	2. Constant falls

Pov Kukui

\- Where am I? - Ash Asked.

\- You're in the hospital. - Burnett Said.

\- What happened?..? I remember I fought with Tapu Coco. What happened next? - Ash Asked.

\- You fell off a cliff and broke both your legs. I took you to the hospital. - I told him.

Only ash noticed Pikachu, who was sleeping peacefully next to him. He gently stroked his pokemon's head.

\- Honey, can you get a doctor? I asked, and she nodded and left. "How are you feeling?"

\- I feel good. Only very sleepy. - He smiled.

Burnet opened the door and returned with the doctor. He saw that ash was awake and went to him.

\- How is the patient? - The doctor asked me.

\- Nicely. - I said shortly.

\- Doctor, when will ash be discharged? - Asked Burnet.

\- Well, we already discharged him, so you can have him. But you'll have to come to the hospital once a week to have your legs examined. After all, we need to be sure that the fractures heal.

Ash tried to get out of bed, but he fell to the floor, and I ran to him, and I picked him up.

\- That... What's the matter? - he asked.

\- Ash, you'll have to learn to walk again. - I told him.

He seems a little pale at the news.

\- How am I supposed to move if I can't walk?- he asked softly.

\- I'll carry you.

I placed him on my back, wrapping my arms around his legs while he held on to my shoulders. It wasn't too heavy, so I could carry it. Burnet took Pikachu, who was sleeping peacefully on the edge of the bunk.

\- So long. - I said good-bye to the doctor, and I left the room.

My wife followed me out.

\- Ash, are you comfortable? - I asked, but all I heard was a soft sniff.

I knew he was asleep, for he had said he was sleepy. But I didn't think he'd fall asleep that fast. 

*After a while*

I brought ash home and laid him on the couch. I decided not to carry it to the loft because I don't want to drop it down the stairs. I decided to find a blanket and a pillow to make ash comfortable. Putting a pillow under ash's head, and covering him with a blanket, I went to the kitchen, where my wife was sitting. I sat down at the table and looked at my wife.

\- Something eating you? - My wife asked.

\- I still blame myself for not following Ash. I don't know what to tell his mother, she wouldn't want me to follow Ash. - I said, and my wife put her hand on my arm.

\- It's not your fault. You couldn't have known what was going to happen, it was just an accident. I'm sure his mother won't be angry with you.

\- Okay, I'll call his mother now. It must be morning or afternoon by now .

I took my phone out of my pocket and selected "Delia Ketchum"from my contacts. I pressed the call button and let the dial tone ring. I was a little not to myself, because I knew what would happen next.

\- Hello? A voice on the phone.

\- Hello, this is Professor Kukui... I began.

\- Hello, do you need something? "What is it?" she asked.

Here I have like a lump in my throat rose. I looked at Burnet, and she just nodded at me.

\- Understand... Something happened here... Ash accidentally fell off a cliff and broke his legs. I took him to the hospital and they told me I had to teach him to walk again... - I said.

I was afraid to hear that it was all my fault.

\- Professor... If anything, I'm not mad at you, although I could be. Ash... He's very hyperactive and hard to keep track of. He always risks his life for others. So it's not such bad news for me. I'm worried about him, though. Please help him, teach him to walk again, I'm counting on you Professor. Excuse me, I have to go, goodbye.

\- Goodbye... - I dropped the call and put the phone on the table.

\- Well? - Asked Burnet.

\- She wasn't angry, but she asked me to take care of ash. I said, glancing at ash, who was asleep. - OK, I think do sleep, after all tomorrow I need still teach in school. - I said, and Burnet followed me, who had also decided to go to bed.

And it was the right decision because it was already 22: 27, and you had to go to bed to Wake up earlier. I lay down on the bed and just closed my eyes. I was so tired I just wanted to sleep. Before I fell asleep, I wondered how I was going to get ash to walk again. It was necessary to consider all, and then to force Ash to go. With these thoughts, I fell asleep.


	3. Trying to walk

Pov Ash

I feel warm... So well... But then I feel someone shaking me.

"Ash, it's time to get up!" You'll be late for school if you oversleep. "I recognized the voice at once; it was Kukui.

I sat up and rubbed my sleepy eyes and looked at the Professor. I remembered yesterday's events, and realized that I can not walk normally.

\- Good morning Professor. I said, and smiled.

\- Good morning. Come on, it's time for Breakfast. He took my hands and lifted me up.

He led me to the table, but slowly. I began to take small steps, and felt my legs shaking and did not want to hold me. But Kukui held my hands, and that's why I didn't fall. I saw Professor Burnet at the table, and she was drinking coffee. Professor Kukui sat me down in a chair and I saw Breakfast in front of me.

\- Good morning, Professor Burnet. - She greeted me the same way.

I looked at my plate, picked up my fork, and began to eat my eggs. Although there was such an unpleasant situation, but I still want to eat. I looked away to the left, and saw my pokémon eating, too.

I also noticed my mug with the tea in it. I took the mug and sipped some warm tea. After that I just finished my Breakfast, I wanted to get up, but immediately regretted it, because I fell. I'm still not getting used to it.

\- Ash, are you all right? - Professor Burnett asked, pushing me back into my chair.

\- Yeah... I just can't get used to it. - I said, looking away.

I sat like that for a few minutes, but then Professor Kukui came up to me and handed me a backpack. I put it on and he put me on his back. I clung to his shoulders for support. Pikachu jumped on the shoulder of the Professor, but it did not prevent me from holding on. We said good-bye to Professor Burnet, and left the house.

\- Ash, are you comfortable? - Asked The Professor.

\- Yeah... Except I'm awkward, excuse me Professor... - I said.

\- Forgive you for what? - Kukui Asked.

\- For making you so uncomfortable... - I replied

\- Ash, it's not your fault. So you don't have to apologize. Just calm down, it was just an accident. - he said, and I did.

*After a while*

We reached the school, and then I remembered that my classmates did not know about the incident. I don't know how they'll take the news. We walk up the stairs and down the hall to the classroom. In the classroom were only 3 human this Lillie, Sophocles and Mallow.

They saw this strange picture, and I knew that they would interrogate me. Peek - a-Boo put me in a chair and went off somewhere.

\- Ash, what was that? - The trio asked.

\- Well... Understand what's going on... I'm temporarily unable to walk now. - I said, and they seemed surprised.

\- How long is it temporary? - Asked Sophocles.

\- Well... I'll have to learn to walk again. - I said.

\- What's all this about? - Mallow Asked.

\- Well, I was fighting Tapu Koko, and I accidentally fell off a cliff... - I said, and they looked at me as if they were asking me something terrible.

Then there came Lana and Kiawe. They found out about it, too. They offered to help me, and I agreed. After all, while there was a change, I decided to try to walk. Kiawe and Sophocles took me under his arm, and began to slowly go. I did steps, and understood, that me hard. The legs are not holding the body, and just trying to fall. But thanks to Kiev and Sophocles, I keep going. We walked for three minutes and they brought me back. A few minutes later the bell rang and Professor Kukui entered the classroom...

*After a while*

When lesson over Professor Kukui, and he said goodbye with all pupils. All my classmates left after saying goodbye to me. Professor Kukui came up to me, and put me on my back, and Pikachu jumped on my shoulder. We left the classroom and headed home.

\- So how was your day, ash? - Kukui asked, and I knew what He meant.

\- Normally... My friends offered to help me, they tried to teach me to walk. However it has not yet yielded success. - I replied, stroking Pikachu with one hand.

\- That's good, but we'll try to walk again today. I hope we can restore you quickly. - I really believed that.

\- All right, I'll do my best. - I said.

Then we went and talked to the Professor about many things. I was so interested in just talking to him about things. It's been a long time since I've felt this warm when I talked to someone so well. I don't know, but for some reason, I just want to be with the Professor and not go anywhere. After all, I am very well here, they take care of me. I am glad that I got to this region and that I met my new friends with whom I maintain good relations. I'm glad to meet a lot of new pokemon, because they are all so amazing here.

\- Ash, can you hear me? - Professor asked bringing me out of thoughts.

\- What about the Professor? - I think I heard what he said.

\- I say if you wanted to I bought you malasada?

\- Oh, of course! - I answered joyfully, for I was already hungry.

The Professor came to the stall with malasada and bought a few pieces. After a couple of minutes, he was given a package and we continued to walk home. Kukui said that I would eat at home, because there is not long to go. When we reached the house, the Professor has put me on the couch, and handed a package with malasada. I took a few and started eating them. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Professor Kukui smiled as I began to eat malasada. They were delicious, so I ate them quickly. The rest of the package I left wasn't just my malasada there.

-Okay, Ash, let's try to walk. - He said coming to me.

He took me by both hands, and pulled me. I understood that I feel all the same feelings that were when my classmates helped me. He walked around the room and led me in. After 10 minutes, Kukui decided it was time to finish.

\- Okay, that's enough for now. Now rest... And Yes Ash I have to tell you, do not try to walk alone, you'll traumatise yourself stronger.

\- Nicely. - I said.

\- Okay I do be preparing dinner, and you get some rest...

I decided to watch TV, I took a remote control which lay on the little table, and shoehorned his.


	4. Houses

Pov Burnet

I just got off work and went home. I knew the house I see my beloved husband, as well as Ash. Also home want Munchlax, because he was hungry. And I understand him perfectly, because I'm hungry myself. When I got home, I opened the door and saw Ash and Kukui sitting on the couch, watching TV. They seemed to be discussing something, and then they noticed me.

\- Welcome back, Professor Burnett. - Ash said to me, he seemed to be in a very good mood.

My husband came up to me, he kissed me on the cheek and said:

\- With the return. Dinner's ready. - He told me.

Kukui walked over to Ash and led him to the table. Apparently dinner was just ready. I walked over to the table and sat down. Kukui sat ash on chair, and went to pour food pokemon. Munchlax after coming home, went to the pokemon of ash, but when Kukui began to pour into bowl food, all the pokemon ran to the bowls, and then he set the table for dinner. All of course began to recruit themselves in dishes food. I looked at ash, and he was beaming with happiness, I don't know why.

\- Ash, how was your day? - I thought I'd get everyone talking.

\- Great Professor! I had several attempts to walk today, but I did not succeed. At first my classmates helped me to walk, and then Professor Kukui helped me. I want to keep trying to walk. - Ash replied enthusiastically.

\- I'm happy for you, Ash. - I decided to support Ash.

\- How was your day, Professor Burnet? - I knew Ash would ask me that question.

\- I had a good day. - I said, and ash continued to eat.

Then we continued to eat, but in silence. When we finished eating, we all decided to wash the dishes. I washed the dishes, Kukui dried the dishes, and Ash put them away on the shelves. ( (Ash sat on the nightstand ) To be honest, I was beginning to think we were like a family. I constantly heard from my colleagues that we are the "Alola Family". Now I'm beginning to understand why they call us that. And we do look like a family. I also heard the phrase "Papa Kukui". They believe Ash is Kukui's son. After all, Ash is very similar to Kukui.

\- Okay ash, can we try walking again? Honey, help? - My husband began, and I nodded.

\- Yes, of course! - Replied Ash.

Kukui picked ash up from the nightstand and led him to the door. I opened the door on streets, apparently Kukui wanted to we go alongside beach. All pokemon began to bolt on streets, and then I shut down the door. I took Ash's hand and we walked. Ash obviously tried to walk himself, but it is clear that he did not succeed. After all, in order for him to start walking, you need a long time. So now it's just a test. Pokémon swirled around us, and enjoyed the evening walk. We walked like that, I don't know, maybe 20-30 minutes. And we had so much fun. But then we just sat on the sand and started enjoying the sunset.

\- Thank You... Thank you for helping me. - Ash said as he leaned against Kukui.

\- You're welcome Ash! - I replied as I ruffled his hair.

He started laughing, and he tried to fight me off. Kukui also joined in and started to mess up your hair or Ash. After two minutes we stopped doing it and just sat on the sand enjoying the evening.

We sat there for fifteen minutes, then headed home. I also took ash's hand. We also tried walking until we got home. I opened the door and the whole "Alola Family" entered the house. We put ash on the couch, and we thought we'd watch a movie on TV. After all time until sleep was enough, to watch one the film. Kukui took a remote control from viewing, and began flipping through channels. We found one movie and it was called Survival on the Island. This is a film about a man who crashed on a ship, and his current washed up on a desert island. He began to conquer the wild, and made friends with the inhabitants of this island with crabs. This is quite an interesting film, because all the same new Robinson managed to survive on the Islands and find civilization. When the movie ended, I saw ash sleeping on Kukui. I smiled at that. Kukui slowly stood up, and gently laid ash on the sofa, covered him with a blanket and turned off the TV. I looked at my husband, and then I turned off the light in the living room and went to bed, because I was so tired today.

My husband came down to the basement.

\- How's today? - Kukui Asked.

\- Wonderful. After all, we are the "Alola Family". - I said, kissing my husband.

\- Yeah... We really are the "Alola Family". - he said, and I think he smiled.

We went to bed and fell asleep with our arms around each other. It really was a wonderful day. I haven't felt this way in a long time. And it was wonderful. After all, I did not know that I would find such a wonderful husband, and his "son". Be that as it may, the future will show us our fate. The future is tomorrow...


	5. Night talk

Pov Kukui

It's a lovely night... This is a very pleasant time of day, because after a long day, you can sleep peacefully. And nothing can prevent it. Then I heard the thud of someone falling. At first I thought it was Ash's Rowlett. And so I didn't notice it at first, but then another sound like that.

I got out of bed and went upstairs to see what was going on. But when I went up the stairs I didn't see anything strange. Everything seemed to be calm, but then I heard someone's ragged breathing. Like someone didn't want me to see him. And I immediately understood whom belongs this breath... It was ash's. I looked at the couch and he was lying on it. But he didn't want me to see him.

\- Ash, I can see you're awake. - I said .

Ash opened his eyes and looked at me.

Ash why are you awake at such a late hour? - I asked.

\- Well... I can't sleep. - He told me shortly.

I looked at ash more closely, and saw that he was somehow strangely holding the blanket. And then I saw part of the bruise on my arm. Then I went over and pulled the blanket off of him, and I saw there were bruises on his arms and legs. Ash lowered his head guiltily.

\- Ash, did you go? - I asked.

\- Yeah... Forgive me. - He answered me.

I should have scolded him for disobeying my rule, but I decided not to. It's night, and I don't want a scandal.

\- How's that? - I asked, sitting down beside him.

\- No... You make it better. - He looked at me and smiled.

I went into the kitchen and put the kettle on to boil. Then I took the mug out of the cupboard. I had to wait for the kettle to boil, but it did. Then I poured the tea into a mug and diluted it with water. I picked up a mug of warm tea and carried it to ash. I walked over to ash and set the mug on the table.

\- Thank you, Professor. - Ash took the mug from the table and took a SIP of her tea.

\- Ash... Are you sure you just can't sleep? You can always trust me. - Ash looked on me, and lowered the eyes.

\- Well... I had a little nightmare. - He answered me.

\- You want to talk about it? - I asked quietly.

Professor all right really. - He tried to defend himself, but I just looked at him sternly. - Well... I was having a battle with Tapu Koko... That. And I... Say so fell, and crashed... I... - I-U saw ash's eyes sparkle with tears.

I hugged him and he buried his face in my shirt. I started rocking him slowly back and forth

I tried to calm him down, because I needed ash not to Wake anyone up. After a while, he began to calm down. I stopped and looked at his face. It was wet with tears, and I also saw him blush. I wiped away the remnants of tears finger at.

\- Sorry, Professor. - He told me.

\- Ash is fine. It's okay to cry, so there's nothing wrong with that. - I told him. - Okay, ash, do you think you can sleep?

Ash was finishing his tea.

\- Yeah. - He handed me the mug.

I took the mug back to the kitchen and put it in the sink. Then I went back to the couch where ash slept. I covered him with a blanket.

\- Good night, Ash. - I said, and was about to leave, as I did here...

\- Good night, dad... - I couldn't believe it.

And then I saw that ash was asleep. He called me dad... I didn't think he'd ever say that. It was a celebration for me, because I had already noticed that I have a special relationship with Ash. He attracted me from the very beginning with his aura of goodness. He was a very interesting young man, and so I took him in. But I didn't think I'd love this boy as my son.

And all the teasing from colleagues who called me "Papa Kukui", I tried to ignore it at first. But then I realized that really, I was very attached to him, that it is unlikely that I will be able to let him go. No... Or rather I can, but it will be very hard to do. As for me he has become a very expensive man. I only have a couple of people very dear to me: my parents, Burnet and Ash. I noticed for the first time that I was still standing beside the sleeping Ash. I stroked his head gently, and he smiled in his sleep. Then I realized I had to go to bed myself. I have to teach school tomorrow. I went back down to the basement and lay down on the bed. I tried to lie down as quietly as possible, so as not to Wake Burnet. But she didn't Wake up, so I breathed a sigh of relief. I began slowly fail in dream, after all this all what I want on this moment…..


	6. At the doctor

A week passed, and in the end, ash was still trying to walk, and of course he couldn't. He just learned to stand, and then literally a few seconds. But it's time to remember the doctor's words that ash had to be examined. Now Ash and Kukui are in school, and after the end of the school day, they will go to the hospital. Ash clearly wanted this day to end, because he had a very bad day. He constantly fell, and even slightly several times fell with Kukui.

Kukui told Ash not to worry, it was just an accident. But Ash was a little upset, but tried not to show it to his classmates so they wouldn't worry. Although some noticed that he was acting kind of weird, but gave no sign. Kukui told ash not to worry, it was just an accident. But ash was a little upset, but tried not to show it to his classmates so they wouldn't worry. Although some noticed that he was acting kind of weird, but gave no sign. Classmates also helped Ash try to walk again. This of course raised him a bit sentiments, but not moreover.

The Professor also noticed that Ashe was not as loud as usual. And that's why he didn't put too much pressure on him in class. After all, they still had to go to the hospital.

School was over, and ash stood up, leaning on the table, and began to gather his things. Professor in this time was erasing with chessboard calligraphy, which he wrote, and then also brought together their things. After all this, he went to ash to put him on his back and go to the hospital.

\- Ash, are you ready? - asked the Professor.

\- Yes, of course! - Ashe replied, trying to be more cheerful.

But Kukui noticed ash's different tone. He decided to talk to him later when they went home. Because now he realizes that ash is little that he will say, and so the Professor decided to postpone the conversation. So they just walked along and didn't say anything.

Ash didn't want to talk, because he just thought it was a bad day. He tried to hide the fact that he was upset about today. And as can be was understand this him has ever managed not very. Ash just didn't want to bother anyone with his problems. He just thought that he would be able to cope with their problems, he didn't want to bother the two professors, his friends.

He's always dealt with his own problems, and this time he can. Although it may still need to stop taking everything on yourself?

At that moment, ash and Kukui arrived at the hospital. They entered the hospital lobby and went to the reception Desk. Kukui gave them a ticket to see the doctor, and they took it and allowed them to enter the doctor's office. Kukui and ash greeted the doctor, and asked Kukui to put ash on the couch.

\- So, Ash, how are you? - Are you able to walk? - The doctor asked.

\- I'm all right. - Ash forced a smile. - No, I can't walk, I keep falling. I can only stand, and then not for very long.

\- Nothing Ash, I am confident, that all will well. The main thing is that you are slowly recovering. - said the doctor, examining Ashe's legs.

He did some medical tests, and he wrote some things down in his medical records. Then he just asked Ash some questions that weren't that important.

\- Nicely. You may be free, but don't forget you'll have to come next week. - said the doctor, writing out a new ticket.

\- Thanks. - The Professor answered, laying ash on his back and leaving the room.

So they got out of the hospital, and Kukui went home. He wanted to talk to Ash alone. And he decided where to go, to the beach near the house. There was fresh air, and no one there. But he also wanted to bribe ash with some food to make the conversation go better. He still had some sandwiches, so he could share them with Ash.

Ashe saw that they had passed the house and did not know where the Professor was taking him.

\- Professor... Where are we going? - he asked.

\- Ash, I want to talk to you. - Kukui said, setting ash on the sand. - Wait, you're hungry right? - Kukui asked, to which Ash nodded.

The Professor pulled out a container and gave one sandwich to Ash. He happily accepted the treat, and began to eat.

\- Ash, are you sure you're okay? - You're just acting weird? - Kukui asked as ash finished his sandwich.

\- Yeah... Everything's fine... – Kukui immediately understood, that ash tries to him to lie to.

\- Ash, tell me the truth. I can see you're feeling down today. - Professor said, and ash knew he didn't have to lie.

\- It's just a bad day, that's all. I don't know why, but it kind of upsets me, because I don't usually pay attention to such things. Just... I didn't want to worry you or Burnett with my problems. You've done enough for me... - From these words, the Kukui was a little taken aback.

\- Ash, I'm always ready to listen to your problems. So stop just worrying that you're in the way. We'll always help you ash, no matter what. - Kukui Said

Then Ash simply hugged Kukui.

\- Thank you, Professor...

\- Please Ash...


	7. Final Chapter

So after after conversation Kukui and Ash, passed still two weeks. And Ash was all right, he could walk a little faster. But still, he needs help walking. Kukui and Burnet were happy to help Ash, because they felt they had to help. Kukui shared with their feelings about Ash, and she agreed to, they sought be with Ash, as can be more often. And he liked it, he began to get a lot of attention from adults.

And Kukui began to notice for a long time that he somehow got closer to Ash, and now he is unlikely to be able to part with Ash. After all, saying goodbye to the people you love is very difficult, and especially if you can not tell this person your feelings.

Burnet had noticed when she first met Ash that he was a very pleasant young man. And then she and Kukui told Ash that they were getting married. He was happy, and sincerely congratulated them, and then he and his friends arranged their wedding. And she began to notice that they became like a small family. She'd always been told they were like family.

As for Ash... He likes the house he lives in. After all, here he feels happy. Next to him are his pokemon, whom he coached very carefully, two professors who are helping him again to start walking. He was very glad when Barnett and Kukui wanted to get married. It was hard for him to contain his emotions, because Kukui became a native person for him, and Burnet was like his mother.

So Kukui decided to climb the stairs, he saw a funny picture. Ash stands next to the coffee table, leaning against it, not moving. The boy saw the Professor, and said:

\- Professor, you can help me up, I'm a little stuck. - From these words, Kukui wanted to laugh, but restrained himself, and only showed smile.

Kukui went to Ash and picked him up.

\- Thank you, Professor.

Kukui wondered if this was the right moment to talk to Ash before It was too late.

\- Ash, would you like some hot chocolate? - Kukui asked, to which Ash nodded happily.

Kukui led Ash into the kitchen. And the boy began to walk more confidently, which means he will soon recover.

\- Well, Ash, you'll soon be able to walk on your own. - Kukui Said

\- Yes, Professor, and I'm glad of it.

Kukui brought Ash to the table, he sat down on a chair, and waited. The Professor, meanwhile, pulled out a mug and started making the hot chocolate. Then he took out a bar of chocolate, broke it into several pieces, and put it on the water bath. Then he poured some milk into a mug. Then he just waited for the chocolate to melt. Melt it in three minutes, he took from the bowl where you melted the chocolate and poured the entire contents into a mug. Then he stirred the contents of the mug, and took it to Ash.

\- Thank you, Professor. - Ash said, accepting a mug of hot drink.

Kukui sat down next to Ash, and decided on this conversation.

\- Ash, what do you think of living with me? I just want to know if you're okay. - Of course he had another question, but he decided to keep it to himself.

\- Professor me you have lives breathtakingly. I don't remember living like this for a long time. After all I in different regions, constantly lived the on the street, then in pokemon the center of the. And you have here all the conditions for a good life. Besides, you care about me. - Ash Said.

Kukui a little did not expect to hear the words, but he smiled.

\- Professor... Do you think we are a family? I just hear about "Alola Family" all the time. And I saw some outlines of a family... You take care of me all the time, and Burnet takes care of me. Although when I said I was a burden to you, you said everything was fine.

\- Ash, I feel good about it. After all, you created this family. You are the main link in it. And believe me, you will always be treated like your own son. - Kukui didn't expect to say those words.

Ash finished his hot chocolate and hugged the Professor.

\- I think our family is very large then. - Ash said, chuckling softly.

\- Yes of course Ash. - Kukui said, stroking Ash.

But since it was late in the evening, Ash was clearly sleepy. And it was obvious after he yawned. The boy's eyes began to close. Kukui took Ash in his arms and carried him to the sofa. He covered his son with a blanket, and said:

\- Good night, son.

\- Good night, dad. - Ash said, and then he fell asleep.

The Professor looked at the entrance to his laboratory, and saw Burnet standing there, smiling.

\- I see we're definitely a family now. - Burnet replied as she went to her husband and hugged him.

\- Yeah, I was able to tell Ash how I felt. Kukui replied to his wife.

\- I'm happy for you.

* Another week passed.*

Another week has passed, and Ash can already walk on his own. Now he sleeps in the attic again. Now he again can walk with their friends, to train with their pokemon. But the main thing that Ash has acquired is a family. "Alola Family"... Now it's not just words, now it really is. And Ash is glad of it... He found a father, and a second mother. In General Ash was happy.


End file.
